Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 58 - King Geoff Part 2
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 58 - King Geoff Part 2 is the fifty-eighth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. This is the second part of the first episode of the Achievement Hunter King Series. In this series, 5 of the Achievement Hunters have to do tasks for one of the Hunters (who is the king), in order to erect The Tower of Pimps. Appearances * Geoff Ramsey (King) * Ryan Haywood * Gavin Free * Jack Pattillo * Michael Jones * Ray Narvaez, Jr. * Kerry Shawcross (live-action portion) * Lindsay Jones (live-action portion) Summary Taking off where the last episode left off, King Geoff gave out a challenge for the Hunters: collect 6 skeleton bones and bring them to the king, with the allowance to kill each other, so long as they are not in the Court. Continuation of Challenge 3 The episode opens Ryan following and attacking Gavin. Gavin stops and turns around to find Ryan attacking him. Ryan kills Gavin, and collects his inventory, including the 3 bones that Gavin had. Furious that he keeps getting murdered, Gavin boldly accuses Ryan of "Calebing", where a person looks at another person's screen and uses that to their advantage, effectively cheating their way to victory in the process; Ryan geniunely did not "Caleb" Gavin. Gavin says that the reason he died was because, at the same time that Ryan was attacking him, Jack said "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you", and Ryan, who has a similar voice to Jack, used that to his advantage. Geoff takes a break and says that the Brown Sheep who is residing in the Court is in charge while he is gone. Ryan asks if the brown sheep is male or female, because he could marry his way into the monarchy. Gavin, in revenge for Ryan killing him, attacks and kills Ryan's wolf, which actually used to be his; Ryan cannot retaliate as they are in the court, but responds with, "You killed my Frienderwolf!" Ryan notices Gavin standing on the gate and asks Gavin if he is stalking him. Gavin responds with, "I dunno, 'Caleb'." As they go over another bone count, Gavin chases Ryan and kills him, reclaiming his inventory. As he hides his bones in a chest, Gavin cockily challenges Michael to a duel at the Altar of Pimps, and then runs off to Cloud Down X, because he knows Michael does not know his way around Achievement City. Jack ends up in Last Man Standing, where there is no skeletons, and Ray ends up in the Mushroom Cave. The group ends up in a conversation about coffee and its effect on colonic irrigation. Geoff says that he hasn't given them the hard tasks yet, and Michael accuses Geoff of going off the list, which is illegal unless you're the king. Michael chastises Gavin several times throughout both parts of the video for questioning Geoff, and tells Gavin that he should just listen to his king. Gavin responds that he would've been a better king, and Geoff says something that he'd been considering: the person who wins the competition gets to be the next king, such as King Michael or King Gavin. Michael responds that Gavin will never be King. Just as he says this, Michael chases Gavin down and kills him. Ray arrives too, and then all of the audio stops recording. We then see a "Technical Difficulties" sign appear before resuming the video. Gavin recaps what happened 5 minutes before they started filming again: Ryan and Jack were chasing him, and Gavin lost Ryan, but didn't lose Jack. Jack then stopped because his world hadn't loaded, and Gavin, who was hiding behind a tree, noticed that Jack had stopped moving. When his world loaded, Jack continued on his way, but got blown up by a creeper. Gavin collected Jack's inventory, including 2 bones. In the present-day, Ray says that he's happy they got to use the Festive Spanish music that Ryan picked out for their "Technical Difficulties" theme. Gavin returns to his chest at the base of the Altar of Pimps, and gets the rest of his bones, so now he has 6 bones. Geoff notes that Gavin has a distinct advantage because he knows this map better than anyone, but he has a terrible sense of direction. Ray comes up with the idea that Gavin could dig underneath and pop out in the Court. Jack finds Gavin, but Gavin kills him in seconds. Ryan and Michael, who are in the area, spot Gavin's name tag and close in for the kill. Despite the fact that they both are going after Gavin, Michael doesn't trust Ryan, and so they are trapped in a Mexican standoff. Jack joins the group and pursues Gavin into a dead-end cave. Gavin is cornered in a hole, and Michael tries to kill him, but Ryan intervenes and kills Michael, taking his bones; Jack corners Gavin further and finishes him off, taking his bones. Both Ryan and Jack have enough bones to win the game, and race back to the court. Gavin and Michael try to intervene, but Ryan makes it in first and, with 9 bones, wins the challenge. Gavin is furious once again, and shouts that he hates them all. Ray defends himself, saying that he wanted no part of it, and watched from a distance. Challenge 4 Geoff says that he is going on a field trip to the Altar of Pimps, and presents the next challenge: the first person to erect a sign saying their name was here - such as "Gavin was here" - at the top of the Altar wins the next block. Killing is allowed, so long as it's not in the court. As the sun is going down, the group decides to sleep, and Geoff sleeps in a bed on the throne. Gavin humps Geoff before joining the others in the servants' chamber. Jack notes that Gavin's knowledge of the world will screw them over, and Michael recommends a strategy: all of them run there together, somebody gets a sign out before getting killed, before one-by-one, everyone dies, and the last person left alive puts their name at the top. Because Gavin has a ChatPad, he has another advantage over all of them. As they make their way to the Altar, Gavin and Michael punch the same tree, as they have no wood to make the signs. A creeper arrives and explodes, and they continue punching the same tree. Ryan is the first person to arrive at the Altar, and puts his name up first, but it is unreadable. Regardless, Geoff gives Ryan a gold block. Challenge 5 In preparation to the next challenge, Geoff orders all of their wood and sticks to be given to him. Geoff tells the what the next challenge is: erect a wall made of wooden planks on the upper part of the ground in the court, and hang the Kung-Fu painting, similar to the one on Kung-Fu house. Killing is allowed, but only outside the Court. As they chop away trees, Jack asks what the components for a picture are. Ryan says that they are sticks and wool, and Geoff says that the Hunters cannot use the wool they already have. Ryan laments that no-one remembers Ryan's name, and Michael says that he remembers Ryan's name. Jack builds a wall and tries to place the Kung-Fu painting, but the wall is too small for it. Michael builds a wall near Jack, and Gavin builds a wall of dirt on the lower ground. Michael manages to hang the Kung-Fu painting, and receives a golden block. Gavin becomes angry at Geoff because Geoff told him that he couldn't build on the lower ground, and as he was deconstructing his wall, Michael won. Geoff said during the later part of the challenge that he didn't care where the wall was. Michael gloats to Gavin that he's winning all the easy challenges, while Gavin is not winning any of them. Challenge 6 (Final Challenge) Before the final challenge begins, Geoff demands all of the buckets in their inventory. The final challenge: the first person to shoot themselves with an arrow first wins, but they have to start from scratch with their materials, or arrows fallen from skeletons. The only exceptions are that Geoff will distribute 1 arrow to each of them, and besides killing themselves, they are not allowed to kill each other. Michael kills a skeleton who is entering the court, but he only drops 2 bones and no arrows. Gavin, who is on the verge of starving to death, eats spoiled zombie flesh instead of the meat Geoff gave him, because he doesn't want to waste the steak on one hunger bar. Geoff shoots a creeper, and Gavin collects 2 of his arrows, and Ryan gets killed by an Enderman, and then gets attacked by a spider a second after spawning. Meanwhile, creatures of the night have overtaken the Court, and a zombie has "overthrown" Geoff, and is now sitting in his throne. Geoff flies over to the throne and kills "King Zombie". At Shooting Gallery, Gavin offers an Enderman a bone, and turns away to walk; the Enderman slays Gavin. Gavin fights off some of the creatures, but is brought down by a skeleton, whom is slain by Jack. As Gavin exits the throne room again, he is blown up by a creeper. At Mounted Combat, Gavin gets blown up by 2 creepers; one that doesn't kill him but severely damages him, and one that does kill him and a nearby skeleton. This event actually scares Gavin into 3rd-person view as he dies. Meanwhile, Ryan crafts a bow and arrow, and shoots into the air. Gavin hits Ryan in an attempt to make him miss, but it fails, and Ryan ends up shooting himself, winning the round, and the whole game. In bitter protest, Gavin notices a creeper spying through the gate and hits it, enraging it to the point of exploding; it detonates the gate. Gavin reveals he was actually trying to blow up Ryan's tower. Aftermath In the city, Gavin mines away Ray's sponge block holding his tower up, and replaces it with dirt. Ray goes back inside, opens his chest, and gets another sponge block as Ryan mines away his tower. As Ryan places his tower up, Gavin adds the sponge to it. As the group ends the video, Ryan says, "I did it for you, Edgar!", with Ray responding, "Free Edgar 2013!" Live-Action Portion In the live-action portion, Ray hands the tower to Ryan. Ryan reveals where his office is, and talks the group for a walk to his office, passing Kerry and Lindsay on the way. When they reach Ryan's desk, Ryan initially sets his tower down on the "Gavin Annoyance Device", where Jack knocks it over. Ryan then puts the tower on a miniature of the Saturn 5 Rocket. Gavin recommends that Ryan should print out his own block.Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Episodes